


Johnlock Letters

by nyapollo



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: I am getting weird stares, I upload once a year, Johnlock Roulette, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, My time management is actual shit, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Not hetero, Out of Character, Protective Mycroft, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Wrote this at school lol, i hate this, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyapollo/pseuds/nyapollo
Summary: Prompt- John & Sherlock writing letters to one another before finally reuniting.
Relationships: The JohnLock Conspiracy Fandom/The JohnLock Refutation Fandom (Anthropomorphic)





	1. Letters

DAY #1

Dear John, 

How have you been? I expect you have been progressing nicely. As far as I might be concerned, it has been troublesome not getting some help from my favourite military doctor. I am merely messing with you, John. 

Regardless, Mrs Hudson says she yearns to see you yet she needs to hold up Baker St. Perhaps sooner or later you could remove some time from your day to visit the helpless woman. She continually comes to me to grumble about the absence of contact with you and my cerebrum doesn't have space for such unimportant issues. 

At any rate, I have been chipping away at a tremblingly elating case. It is about drug trafficking. It kicks off at a stakeout with the disappearance of a backpacker. And there's a twist! A missing person report turned out to be false while I investigated. In any case, I guess you don't take in as much excitement in cases as I do, John. You generally composed such enthralling pieces for our blog, however, I don't have anybody to proceed in your place. 

Forget it-I was thinking, John, I made up a little case in my mind in light of how exhausted I have become as of late. It goes like this-

‘Mangled fingers have been turning up all over London and the inhabitants are scared. Ten killings in ten weeks, all dedicated with a blade of sorts, and still, no one understands who the ungainly executioner is. Sherlock Holmes is a strapping and articulate detective with a fondness for drugs that stimulate his mind he doesn't know it yet but he is the only one who can stop the arrogant killer. When his lover, john Watson, is kidnapped, Sherlock Holmes finds himself thrown into the centre of the investigation. His only clue is a peculiar map. He enlists the help of the Scotland Yard, Inspector Lestrade. Can Lestrade help holmes overcome his substance addiction and find the answers before the deranged killer and his deadly knife strike again?’ 

What do you think? I figured I ought to compose false cases to ease my psyche while you are away. How has Manchester been treating you, John? Indeed, on the off chance that you would, send a letter soon. 

\- SH


	2. Letters

Day #2

Dear Sherlock,

I have been doing fine. I am delighted you have been coexisting well with Lestrade while I was away. Manchester is reasonably alright. You're not the only who has been working endlessly. In any manner, I wish I could visit Mrs Hudson yet I am excessively troubled with work. I may call her from time to time. 

I don't grasp your meaning when you were discussing cases, Sherlock? You said I was your 'lover' would you say you aren't bothered that people will talk after overhearing that? I am not in love with you, Sherlock Holmes. Don't you get that? 

Oh yeah, I have a date this evening with a brilliant woman by the name, Mary. What a beautiful lady she is, Sherlock. I am certain she couldn't want anything more than to meet you. Indeed, I miss solving cases with you, yet I am appreciative for getting a break. It has been a long time since I last saw you in person, Sherlock. 

Disclose to Mrs Hudson that I say hello and try to tell Lestrade and Mycroft I say hello as well. I am glad we could arrange and send each other letters, Holmes. 

\- Dr John Watson


	3. Letters

Day #3

Dear John,

I believe we should arrange ourselves an official visit soon. I have been yearning to meet with you and solve cases again, naturally.

As your letter states, you encountered a woman by the name of, Mary. Are you sure you want to indulge in the lifestyle of a romantic? I mean, we have cases to unravel, Watson. I suppose some dates aren't terribly horrible considering that is what simple-minded individuals, such as yourself, desire. 

If you do come to conduct me a visit, I don't mind going on a date with you. What I indicate is solving a case together. Mrs Hudson says hello and that she misses your company. When do you believe your upcoming trip back to London will be? I will await your presence with much anticipation.

\- SH


	4. Letters

Day #4

Dear Sherlock,

I will be coming back to London for 2 months from the day I promptly write this to you. 

I know this will be long but please bear with me. I have been ever so occupied with work and with my dates that I haven't found time to come back. You must know I am not just coming back to resolve cases with you again, Sherlock. 

I will on top not be going on some date with you just because you are envious of my romance life. Would you please quit criticizing normal people? If this is you ridiculing me, I do not prefer it overmuch. You know I have a date with Mary later tonight and I don't need your mocking. 

I am afraid this private letter will be cut thin, good friend.

\- Dr John Watson


	5. Letters

[2 MONTHS LATER]

Dear John Watson,

It has been 2 months, and I have waited and waited and waited. Why have you not kept in touch with me? 

Are you fiddled up with your dates or perhaps it is work that is restraining you from accompanying me? You can lie all you would desire, Watson because I will inevitably expose the truth. I am wholly aware of your fruitful bounty of dates you have planned with your lowlife little coworkers. 

I grasp how they have to accomplish all your work because you can't manage to keep your eyes open in your office. Those dates have to prevent you from a good nights rest and have been causing your life to endure a lively one. 

Do you enjoy this foolish little game, John? Do you take pleasure in lying to all these girls that you haven't gotten any place to go after work and wake up on some girls sofa after a night of tossing and turning? You are Dr John Watson! You don't have time for this unfaithful life. 

Turn back and come to London. We can solve cases once again, and you can forget about the wrongdoings of your romantic affairs. I will be waiting.

\- SH


End file.
